Miraculous SonAmy
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nothing to say. Just a cosplay of Sonic and Amy as Ladybug and Cat Noir.


**My first time writing a Miraculous SonAmy story. I love Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir TV show. :)**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a gorgeous day in Paris; Spring season has arrived and the plant life has grown beautifully. At the park, a teenage pink female hedgehog was strolling around to find pretty flowers growing.

"Hmmm hmmmm. I need to find the right one, not the typical roses" She said.

Then a small Chao-ladybug-like figure from Amy's purse flew near her ear, "Amy, try the white ones" The figure said.

"Tikki, I need to decide myself too" Amy said. She then saw the rolled-up newspaper on the ground. She picks it up and unrolls it, "Ladybug and Cat Noir saves the day again" she read the title, "Yup, Cat Noir and I are a team"

"Yeah, despite his flirty nature" Tikki said.

"I know but he is still a good teammate" Amy said, "Even though I don't know his secret identity. We made a promise that we should not reveal our secret identities"

"Good point there" Tikki said.

 **x**

Somewhere else, a blue teenage hedgehog was walking at the same area as Amy, "Hmm….what should I do on this beautiful day?" he asked himself.

A black Chao-cat-like figure from Sonic's quills flew near Sonic's ear, "You could hang out with Amy Rose" he said.

"Plagg, stay in my quills!" Sonic whisper-yelled, "There are people out there"

"Sorry. I just suggested" Plagg said.

"I dunno Plagg, Amy is just my friend, I know she is sweet, kind and caring" Sonic said, "Like Ladybug. It's so hard to choose between Amy and Ladybug"

"You'll decide in time" Plagg said as Sonic hands him some Camembert cheese. Plagg went back into hiding Sonic's quills. Soon Sonic saw a student he was most uncomfortable by, Fiona.

"Oh, Sonickins!" Fiona ran up and tries to give him a kiss but Sonic backs off.

"Eh, sorry Fiona. I got to get back home" Sonic said and leaves her.

"Hmph" Fiona huffed and saw a Jack Russell Chihuahua mix dog walking up to her, "Eww! Get away from me, mutt!" she kicked the dog rudely.

"ARF!" the dog barked in pain.

"Hey!" a teenage violet-blue hedgehog ran up to her dog, "Don't kick my dog like that! She was only saying hello"

"Like I care about dogs? Dog don't have feelings!" Fiona said rudely.

"They have feelings! Everyone has feelings! How could you be so heartless to pets?" the hedgehog said with tears streaming down her muzzle.

"Heartless? Please, people adore me" Fiona smirked, "And get your flea beast out of here! Or better yet, put that thing on a leash next time Nebula the Hedgehog!"

"You're so cruel and evil!" Nebula sobs and ran off with her dog, "How could she?!" She sobbed and leans to a stone wall. Her dog whimpered in sadness.

 **x**

At Eggman's secret lair, the window opens up with sunlight in the room, causing the white butterflies to spread out and fly around the room while the egg-shaped human figure Eggman but now as Hawk Moth. He senses some negative emotions from a violet-blue female hedgehog feeling sad and angry at the same time.

"How sad. For a caring teenage hedgehog that loves animals but no one seems to care for pets. This is brilliant!" Eggman chuckled evilly and a white butterfly lands on his hand. Dark purple glowing particles spread on the butterfly; as it did, the buttefly was now dark purple and it flies to the open window.

"Fly my evil Akuma and give her power to the pets!" Eggman laughed evilly.

 **x**

Nebula was now heading back home talking to Amy on the phone, "And she just kicked my dog rudely. I can't believe she did that" Nebula said.

 _"I hate Fiona so much. She goes too far often"_ Amy said on the other line. Then the dark butterfly Akuma lands onto Nebula's purple nebula necklace, making a neon pink Hawk Moth mask appear on her face. She dropped the phone on the floor.

 _"Nebula? You there?"_ Amy lost her.

"Tamer, I am Hawk Moth. You're angry about those bullies that don't have a care for domestic animals. I'll help you show those bullies and that selfish fox who's the best. And help me get Cat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous" Eggman said with the pink neon mask doing telepathy contact with Nebula.

"Yes, Hawk Moth. Those people should really learn some respect with domestic animals!" Nebula smirked evilly and the dark purple particles devoured around her. She then was turned into the super villain Tamer, her fur was now a red color and her eyes yellow, "All animal abusers will pay!" She said.

But her dog slowly backs away and hides under the couch. Tamer didn't see that and walks out the door to do some evil things.

 **x**

Amy was trying to call Nebula's cellphone but no answer, "Perhaps she's too upset right now. I'll let her cool off" she sighs and puts her phone away. She then saw Sonic trying to ignore Fiona but that fox wouldn't leave him alone.

"Oh, come on, Sonickins! I wasn't that mean to her dog, was I?" Fiona flirted.

"Uhh….yes you were kinda mean to her and her dog" Sonic glared and walks away, "And she was right that pet animals have feelings" he added. He then saw Amy coming, "Hi Amy" Sonic waved.

"Oh hi Sonic. How's it going? I mean-…What's up? I mean…..hello" Amy awkwardly waves to him.

"Hi. Um, how are you?" Sonic asked.

"Eh hehe, I was recently having a...call with Nebula, she is really sad" Amy said.

"I heard. Fiona really shouldn't have done that to Nebula's dog like that" Sonic sighs.

"I guess I should be heading home. Bye" Amy said and walks away waving awkwardly to Sonic.

Sonic waves back and continues his walk. Then he saw a new villainess making screaming people into anthro domestic animals like hamsters, dogs and cats.

"Uh oh!" Sonic quickly ran to find a place to transform.

Plagg flies out of Sonic's quills with his arms crossed, "Let me guess, time to transform again?" he said.

"Yes, Plagg! Claws out!" Sonic held out his ring, making Plagg swirl into his ring and with a bright flash making a green paw mark appear on the ring. Sonic swipes two of his fingers over his eyes making his green cat slit eyes and mask appear. He then held his hands over his ears and they got covered in black leather, a black leather cat suit appeared onto him and a belt became his tail. He then claws and strikes a pose.

 **x**

Amy was walking on the sidewalk, wondering if Nebula is doing okay, "I know that Nebula is very sensitive about animal abuse. I got to comfort her like a true friend" Amy said and was about to head to Nebula's house when a loud screaming was heard and evil sadistic laughter.

"That sounds like Cat Noir in trouble" Amy said and quickly tries to find a place to transform, "Tikki, spots on! YEAH!" She allowed Tikki to get into her earrings and they got black spots as Amy made her mask first appear then her red suit and black spots appeared in hexagons along with a spotted yo-yo. She then strikes a pose.

 **x**

Cat Noir (Sonic) was using his bow staff to deflect the beams from Tamer, "Don't you think I'm already a black cat to you?!" he joked.

"Not really a kitty yet. But I will make you one with cat whiskers!" Tamer said, charging another beam at him.

"Whoa!" Cat Noir (Sonic) ran on all fours to dodge the beams, "Missed me! Missed me again!" he keeps dodging, "And again!"

"GRRRRR!" Tamer growled and is about to fire another beam when Ladybug (Amy) appeared.

"What brings you here?!" Ladybug (Amy) asked Tamer.

"To punish those who mistreats animals so they know how it feels to be an animal!" Tamer said. Then a pink neon Hawk Moth mask appeared in her face.

"If you want to continue turning everyone into domestic animals, I want you to take their miraculous. Think of a plan, Tamer" Eggman telepathy said.

"Even if they deserved to be punish but not like this, Nebula!" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"I'm not Nebula! I'm Tamer! And it's time that everyone learns what domestic animals really are!" Tamer said knocks the lamppost down to Ladybug (Amy) and ran off to the pet store.

"Ladybug! Look out!" Cat Noir (Sonic) grabbed Ladybug (Amy) away from the lamppost coming down, "Phew, that was a close one my lady" he smiles and tries to kiss her hand but she moved it away.

"Thanks, Cat Noir. But no time for your kitty charms right now" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"It was a purrrrfect moment I saved your life, my lady" Cat Noir (Sonic) flirted.

"Oh boy" Ladybug (Amy) rolls her eyes and they got up, they saw all the pets in the store running out and with Tamer being their leader.

"Let's see if you can fight my army of pets" Tamer laughed evilly and ran off to find large domestic animals at the farm area.

"Shall we my lady?" Cat Noir (Sonic) asked Ladybug.

"After you, kitty" Ladybug (Amy) said and used her yo-yo to swing up to the rooftop with Cat Noir (Sonic) and they chase after Tamer.

"Okay I better hope she doesn't release the pigs. That would be catastrophic" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"Or if the bulls see me wearing red which I am" Ladybug (Amy) said.

 **x**

Tamer saw the farmer being abusive to the horses badly, "Grrr! How dare you! How can you be so cruel and abusive to your farm animals?!" she beams the farmer into an anthro pig.

"NOOOOO! OIIIIINNNNK!" The farmer began oinking after being turned.

Tamer then smiles at the horses and then proceeds to free them, "You're free, farm animals! Show these abusers what you really are! Teach them a lesson!" she laughed evilly.

The horses began trying to stomp the now pig farmer who ran away from them in humiliation. Cat Noir (Sonic) and Ladybug (Amy) arrived in time.

"Stop oiiiink, that oiiiiink woman!" The pig farmer said.

Chickens clucking and running all over the place, leaving some feathers everywhere. Making Cat Noir (Sonic) sneeze since he's allergic to feathers.

"AHH-CHOO! Oh, man. Not again" he said.

"Don't just stand there! We gotta stop her!" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"Okay, I'm trying to hold my sneezes, my lady!" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

"The Akuma must be in her necklace!" Ladybug (Amy) said and uses her Lucky Charm, "LUCKY CHARM!" She spins her yoyo to get a useful item. Out of it came a...Lasso.

She caught the lasso in her hand, "A lasso rope?"

"Plan on lassoing Tamer?" Cat Noir (Sonic) said.

Ladybug (Amy) looks around and sees certain objects highlighted in polka dot-ladybug patterns. Tamer's ankle, a horse, pigs' mud pile, chicken coop, and the lasso.

"See that chicken coop over there? Check it out!" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"Got it!" Cat Noir (Sonic) said, "CATACLYSM!" he puts his hand in the air, black particles aura appeared around his hand and he makes a fist. He then makes the chicken coop to turn black by making the fence net covered, scaring the chickens inside when darkness came around them. The chickens then ran out of the coop and Tamer sees them, "Hang in there chickens!" Tamer flew after them to help them. But then Ladybug (Amy) throws the lasso at Tamer's ankle tying it.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Tamer yelled.

Ladybug (Amy) hops onto a horse and hits the reins, "YEEEEHAWWW!" Ladybug makes the horse run to the mud pile by the pigs.

"NO!" Tamer saw them running to the mud pile. While she's being dragged, her dark necklace slipped off. She then ends in the mud pile, which scared the pigs away, "Argh! Gross!"  
Cat Noir (Sonic) grabs the necklace and tossed it to Ladybug (Amy). She caught it and breaks the necklace for the dark purple butterfly out, "Get out of here you nasty bug!"

She takes out her yo-yo and slides her finger in the middle to open up the bright magic in it, "No more evil doings for you little Akuma" She spins her yo-yo like a lasso, "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" she lassos her yo-yo to catch the Akuma butterfly. As it did, she brings her yo-yo back, "GOTCHA!" she reopened it and lets the pure white butterfly to fly free, "Bye bye little butterfly" she watched it fly freely. She then tosses the lasso in the air, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the lasso in the air turns into hundreds of pretty ladybugs as it spreads around to fix up the damage that Tamer has done earlier. The damaged lamppost, the people turned into anthro animals, the chicken coop, the farm animals, the pets, and Nebula's broken nebula necklace. Everything was returned back to normal. Tamer was devoured by the dark purple particles that turned her back to Nebula.

"Huh? Where am I?" Nebula groaned from a headache, "How did I end up in a farm area?"

"Pound it!" Cat Noir (Sonic) and Ladybug (Amy) bro-fists.

"Can anyone explain how I got here?" Nebula asked them both.

"It's a long story Nebula, but I assure Fiona will learn her lesson. Amy told me that" Ladybug (Amy) said.

"Oh, uh, thanks Ladybug" Nebula smiled.

"Oh, I believe this belongs to you" Ladybug (Amy) hands her the purple nebula necklace.

"Thank you Ladybug" Nebula hugs her. Ladybug (Amy) hugged back.

"You're welcome" Ladybug (Amy) said. Then hers and Cat Noir's (Sonic) miraculous jewelry beeps in alert.

"Uh oh! Gotta go now. See you later, Cat Noir" Ladybug (Amy) said and swings around to the buildings with her yo-yo.

"You too, my lady" Cat Noir (Sonic) said and ran off to a place to hide before he transforms back to normal.

Nebula smiled over that Ladybug showed her courage and kindness.

 **x**

At Hawk Moth's (Eggman) secret lair, he was angry that his plan failed once again, "Argh! I was so close! You may have won this time Ladybug and Cat Noir! But I'll get you next time!" He growls in anger and had a clenched fist. The window closes up, leaving the room into complete darkness.

 **x**

A while later; Sonic and Amy were now their normal selves and are in the park together. At the same time Fiona was now forced to pick up dog poop to throw into the garbage sack, much to their amusement.

"I guess Nebula got her revenge on Fiona now" Sonic chuckled.

"She sure did" Amy smiled.

"Yeah. After all, Ladybug would be so pleased seeing this" Sonic said.

"Sure she would, and so would Cat Noir" Amy said, she then placed her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic saw her lean her head onto him and he then placed his arm around her neck, "Oh gosh she is so cute when she does that" Sonic thought, closing his eyes.

It then cuts to next time Amy and Sonic are Ladybug and Cat Noir, jumping across the rooftops side to side, their identities to each other remained secret as usual. They will continue to fight together as Paris greatest heroes.

 **The End**


End file.
